Babies and Kisses
by Shadow of a Sparkling Angel
Summary: ONESHOT. Ed comes home with something on his mind, but he's too scared to tell his beloved Envy what it is. Can the sin we all know and love get our favourite chibi to tell him what's bothering him? Yaoi. Edward/Envy. Rated T for suggestive content.


**Warning: **Yaoi, OOCness, sexual themes, fluff—all the good stuff.

A/N: This just wouldn't leave me alone, dammit! It made me lose five of my fifty percent winning streak of Spider Solitaire because I couldn't concentrate! Curse you, damned plotbunnies. I wrote this in a rush to win back my lost five percent, so I hope it's not too terrible.

Note: This is not _thoroughly _edited (it _is _edited, though), because my aunt (my assistant editor) doesn't like slash. At all. She doesn't even know I wrote this.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything—all rights go to their respectful owners.

**Babies and Kisses**

Ed slowly made his way into the house, carefully closing the door so that it wouldn't make a sound. He wasn't sure why he was sneaking into his own house, but trying to be invisible seemed to match how he felt at that moment. He quietly made his way through the quant house toward the kitchen, where he could hear the sounds of dishes clanking against each other. He supposed that Envy was probably washing the dishes.

When he reached the kitchen, Ed stopped in the doorway, finding that he had assumed right; Envy was standing there, with his back to Ed, scrubbing plate after plate. He was wearing his favourite (and, secretly, it was Ed's favourite, too) skort and matching skin-tight top that revealed most of his stomach, complete with the fingerless gloves and socks that didn't cover his toes or ankles. He seemed to be humming a softly under his breath—Ed recognized the tune as the song that kept playing on the radio nowadays—and he seemed cheerful enough.

Still, even having confirmed that his Significant Other seemed to be in a pleasant enough mood to not freak out over what he had to say, Edward didn't make his presence known. Instead, he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and admired the way Envy's muscles moved through his skin-tight shirt, the bare curve of his midriff, the elegant slope of his backside, as well as his strong legs.

He didn't know how long he stood there, just admiring the other man, before Envy seemed to sense someone's presence and glanced over his shoulder.

"Ed!" he said, face instantly lighting up at the sight of his lover there. He quickly dried his hands off and made his way toward him. "I didn't hear you come in. I was just thinking about you."

Ed didn't say anything as Envy took him in his arms, kissing the side of his neck lovingly as way of greeting. Instantly noticing the silence, Envy pulled back slightly. Ed looked up into his violet eyes.

"What's wrong?" Envy asked at the look on Ed's face. "Is everything okay? Something wrong?"

He shook his head, breaking away from the violet gaze in favour of staring at Envy's chest.

The sin was instantly worried. "Hey, you look like you've got something really heavy on your mind." When there was still no answer, Envy attempted to pull his face into a joking grin. "You're not gonna tell me that you've somehow, by some twist in nature, gotten pregnant, are you?"

At that, Edward looked up, golden eyes troubled. Envy's grin slipped from his face, eyes widening in a disbelieving shock. "You _aren't_ somehow pregnant, are you?"

A slightly irritated grunt escaped Ed's lips at that. "No, you idiot," he muttered, looking away again.

"Then what's wrong?"

Ed didn't answer.

"Edward. You know I love you, right?"

Ed looked up. Deep gold clashed with shimmering violet.

"Yes."

"You know I'll never judge you, right?"

"Yes."

"You know I'll never leave you, right?"

". . . Yes."

"And you know you can trust me enough to me anything. Right?"

Ed bit his bottom lip. Envy's frown deepened.

"Right, Ed?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then tell me."

Ed bit his lip again, gazing into concerned, loving violet eyes. He couldn't say what he'd been thinking for the past few weeks while looking into those eyes. He looked away.

"I . . ." He swallowed nervously. He could feel Envy watching him intently. "I want . . . I want a . . ." He took in a deep breath, before meeting the sin's eyes again. "I want a baby," he said hesitantly.

Envy's expression froze and his heart stuttered to a stop.

Did he just hear correctly? Yes, he was sure he did.

_. . . Ed wants a baby_?

It took a few seconds for this piece of information to sink in. Ed watched him carefully as it did, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously all the while. His heart was sinking lower and lower in his chest the longer his lover didn't say anything, and he was about to quickly laugh it off and say something along the lines of 'Fooled ya!' when Envy's eyes widened as though he had realized that he was about to be punched in the face.

"Ed? You want a kid?" he asked as though he wanted to make sure. Ed nodded nervously.

Envy rolled his eyes at the confirmation.

"Then why didn't just you say so, ochibi-san? You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were going to tell me that you've found someone else for a second there!"

Edward felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He would have retorted on the comment about his height, but he was too shocked to even notice it. Mouth hanging open, he looked straight into Envy's smirking face.

"Y-You mean . . .," he started, but his voice trailed off. He tried again. "You mean you don't mind? Getting a child?"

Envy shrugged. "Why not? We've been living together for almost two years now. We were probably bound to get an addition to our weird little outcast family eventually. Besides, a kid may do us some good."

A slow smile crept over Ed's face. "You mean it?" he asked hopefully, golden eyes shining.

"'Course I do. I mean, the kid won't be as gorgeous as either one of us, but its—" Envy tried to say, but was cut off by Ed suddenly letting out a small, triumphant cry and leaping into his arms, laughing.

"Thank you," Ed laughed, to which Envy answered with a chuckle of his own, lifting Ed up so that he could spin his lover in the air. When Ed's feet touched the ground again, he pulled away and leaned up, standing on his tip-toes to press an unexpected kiss to Envy's lips. Said sin complied instantly, opening his mouth so that his tongue could invade his lover's wet cavern. Ed kissed back just as enthusiastically, twining their tongues together and running over all of those familiar spots that he'd already explored a few hundred times before. Envy, doing the same, teasingly stroked the back of Ed's teeth, where he'd long since discovered his love's secret weak spot.

Ed moaned into Envy's mouth, pushing himself upward to deepen the kiss even more. Envy, instantly realizing what his chibi wanted, lifted the smaller man up into his arms and carried him over to the kitchen counter, so that they were level with each other.

When he finally felt like he would faint for lack of air and his heart would explode in his chest, Edward pulled away, gasping for breath as Envy—lips never leaving Ed's skin—moved so that he could nibble on his neck, licking and stroking sensitive spots behind the smaller's ear, making him groan and dig his short nails into Envy's bare shoulders.

Tightening his legs around the sin's waist, Edward buried his face into Envy's neck, whispering softly, "I love you so much."

Envy moved so that he could lightly bite down on Edward's earlobe, eliciting another moan and making him pull Envy closer still.

"I love you more," Envy growled, before tracing his tongue over the shell of Ed's ear.

Ed laughed, shaking his head slightly. Unconsciously, one of his hands snaked its way into Envy's wild mess of hair.

"Impossible."

"Yeah? You think so?" Envy asked, pulling back to lock their lips together again. They kissed heatedly for an immeasurable moment, before Ed murmured against his lover's lips, "I know so."

Envy smiled, sucking Ed's bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it. "Care to prove your theory _elsewhere_?" he asked suggestively, bringing one knee up to teasingly stroke the growing heat between Ed's legs. Ed gasped, arching his back. The movement did nothing but cause more friction between his hardening erection and Envy's leg. An addictively familiar tingling sensation shot up his spine, making him moan.

"Oh, I don't know," Ed said, trying to control his voice through his quick breaths. "Are you prepared to be proven wrong by someone that's shorter than you?"

Envy smirked, removing his leg in favour of grinding his hips forward, feeling the movement make his legs tremble in anticipation. Edward cried out, tightening his legs in an effort to increase the friction.

Envy's smirk widened—exactly the response he was hoping for.

"I think I'll take my chances," he murmured into his lover's mouth. He felt Ed grin against his lips as he hauled the smaller man into his arms—legs still securely wrapped around his waist—and carried him across the hall towards the inviting bed in their waiting bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Not exactly one of the best, but I think the thought of Ed wanting a kid is absolutely adorable. Come to think of it, I kinda got a little off track there . . . Oh well. I still thought it was cute. You can go ahead and use your imagination for what happens afterwards *nudgenudgewinkwink*

Leave a review if you liked it! Go ahead and flame if you want to, but don't flame the pairing. I love Edvy almost as much as I love Ericest, and I'll stand up for them. _Fiercely_.


End file.
